The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a plurality of conductive lines disposed adjacent to one another and buried contacts adjacent the conductive lines, and to a method of manufacturing the same. For example, the inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a plurality of bit lines and contact plugs juxtaposed with the bit lines, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
An increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices has led to a reduction in the design rules of elements of semiconductor devices. In meeting these design rules, the features of semiconductor devices are becoming smaller, and the distances between interconnection lines and contact plugs interposed therebetween are gradually becoming shorter. As a result, load capacitances between adjacent conductive patterns are increasing. High load capacitances may adversely affect an operating speed or refresh characteristics of the device.